On-line gaming is subject to the laws of the jurisdiction in which a player is located. A jurisdiction generally coincides with the geographical borders of a province, state and/or country. There are some exceptions, such as those involving tribal lands within a country. Some jurisdictions, including jurisdictions of the United States, prohibit on-line wager gaming. Other jurisdictions allow participation only if a player is of a certain age. Thus, a player's eligibility often depends on the jurisdiction to which the player is subject.
In addition to ensuring a player's eligibility, proprietors of on-line wager gaming systems may also want to evaluate other aspects of a player, such as whether the player has good credit, is in good standing with the law and/or with other gaming proprietors, etc. Although existing methods and devices for verifying user information are generally satisfactory, improved methods and devices would be desirable.